


Walk Away

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Running Away, Stiles Needs a Hug, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be angry sex.</p><p>Now I have to decide if Stiles goes back to Derek or not...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as something innocent. A fun time together to blow off steam and stress; it grew from there. Until the day he found Derek wrapped up with some bint from who the hell cares. It hit him like a stone striking water; it rippled through him and he felt every bit of anger he could possibly possess surge up to the challenge of his pain. He wanted to be Derek’s one and only; he wanted to say he, Stiles Stilinski, actually got the one he was after. He hadn’t realized it though. It was often rough and they never went on dates. They barely spoke to each other but it didn’t matter because they watched movies together. Derek would make him soup when he was sick and he would hold Derek after a long battle that left him wrung out of energy. Now he had to handle the fact that no, he didn’t get the guy, that he was just convenient.

The book in his hands creaked ominously as his fingers tightened around it. No human would’ve heard it but Derek wasn’t a human. He looked straight at him and something must’ve been on his face, because he began to move. It wasn’t enough. Stiles threw the book at him with a look of disgust on his face before spinning around. He wants to hate the girl, but he can’t. It was not her fault for falling into Derek’s arms. There was more then a small chance those arms could seduce anyone. He stormed away, anger and pain blinding him from Scott’s concerned looks and Isaac’s worried face. It deafened him to Derek yelling his name and the growls that came from the other wolves as the scent of what had transpired within the other room.

Unsure of how he got there, but pretty certain there had been walking involved, he started his jeep. He could see Derek now, hurrying out towards him, looking angry and scared. It was a stupid look. Jerking the shifter into reverse, he stomped on the gas pedal and rapidly sped away from it. Shifting rapidly to second gear, he sped down the road. There was no destination planned but he had to get away. He cared not for the speed limit or the fact there would people worried about him. He needed space and he needed it now.

Somehow he ended up in the forest and he climbed out of the jeep in his usual angry style. He got tangled in the seatbelt and fell. Grunting with anger, he looked around, trying to remember which part of the forest he was in. It was dark but that didn’t surprise him. It wasn’t near the Hale house. That was pretty much all he was certain of. When his father got a hold of him he was certain to kill him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around once more before grunting in annoyance and walking. He kicked the leaves and grumbled to himself.

Somehow, he’d gotten the idea that Derek was his. He had thought it was exclusive. There hadn’t been anything to tell him otherwise but now he wondered. Had he missed signs? Had he done something wrong? He rubbed his face with frustration and kicked a tree stump. There was nothing for it now, he supposed. Derek had made it clear enough, hadn’t he? Now all he had to do was work through another ridiculous crush and move on. Stiles snorted to himself and threw his keys in frustration. Groaning at that idiocy, he pulled out his phone and went looking for them. He needed them to get back.

A dark figure suddenly slammed into him and he went down. Yelling out in surprise, he blinked at the glowing yellow eyes glaring down at him. He struggled, remembering the omega that had been terrorizing the homosexual population of Beacon Hills. Swallowing nervously, he reached into his pocket but the wolf was faster. Struggling as his arms were pinned above his head, he shouted. He really wished he had remembered the stupid omega. The guy reeked and seemed amused by his struggles. The more he struggled the tighter his grip got. He cried out in pain as claws dug into his wrists, the man shifting to wolf to get better leverage. Stiles was terrified; the omega had violated every victim before ripping them open and eating their livers. He struggled harder as he pulled open his shirt before a roar cut through the air.

Derek slammed into the omega and ripped him away. Stiles cried out in pain as the claw were ripped from his wrists but he was more relieved he wasn’t about to be raped. He backed away rapidly as they fought. Derek was superior in everyway but there was still a chance of a lucky strike. Claws slashed through the air and fangs snapped furiously as they fought. Stiles watched as Derek got behind the omega and snapped his neck. Swallowing he looked up into the glowing blue eyes of the guy he thought had loved him. He was grateful for the save but he sort of wished it had been anyone else.

“Are you alright?”

It took a moment for Stiles to understand Derek was asking him. He was still completely wolfed out and he seemed ready to charge at a moments notice. Swallowing nervously, he sat up and looked at himself. His wrists were a little bloody but they were clotting already. His shirt needed to be replaced and he was still too pumped with adrenaline to really tell if anything else was sore. He was sure something was, as he’d been tackled to the ground. Looking back at Derek, he offered a tight smile, “I’m fine, and you can go back to what you were doing.”

Derek’s hands clenched into fists and he glared at him, “Really? You’re going to get pissy with me for being with one person? I can smell the other people on you all the time!”

Blinking in confusion, Stiles looked at Derek like he was insane. He had never been with anyone else. He pulled himself to his feet and leaned against a tree, staring at him, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s in your clothes, it’s in your skin; I can smell it every time we’re together. No matter how I try I can’t get it out!” Derek snapped, stepping forward, “It is as though you bathe in the scent of others!”

It took several minutes for him to realize what the hell Derek was bitching about and he groaned in angry frustration, “That stupid witch blew up our washer and drier Derek! I’ve been going to the laundry mat for months. I haven’t been sleeping around, asshole.”

There was a pause as Derek processed what he had said. He could tell the moment he realized that he’d made a monumental mistake. Stiles was seething though. He was upset and frankly finished with this entire situation. He pushed away from the tree and turned, walking the direction he had come from. He could hotwire his stupid jeep.

“Stiles wait!”

“Go away Derek. It is clear to me you’d rather just be a jerk then talk to me. Had you even asked, once, this would’ve been cleared up. I’m not sticking around for someone who decides to just sleep with someone else instead,” he snapped and hurried forward.

It only hurt a little when he didn’t follow.

By the end of the week, he was off to university… at the other end of the country. He had ignored every phone call and kicked out everyone who had tried to speak to him about Derek. He didn’t want to hear it. He was going to get over Derek Hale and be better for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angry sex.
> 
> Now I have to decide if Stiles goes back to Derek or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not with Derek (probably...maybe...) who might Stiels end up with if not Derek though? Scott? One of the twins? (Not Peter, can't do Peter)

Rolling onto his side, he rubbed his face. It had been three years since he had been to Beacon Hills. He paid for his father to visit him and he’d had no contact with the pack. He reached out and turned off his ringing alarm. He was graduating today and it was supposed to be a big thing. He had once thought the pack would be there with his father and maybe Derek would hold him afterwards, making him feel like he’d accomplished more then he actually had. Now he was only expecting his father and it was nice. He smiled and got up, rubbing a hand through his hair before heading out to shower. He cleaned quickly but efficiently. He glanced at the clock as he went back to his room, easily ignoring the whistles he got from teasing students. He grinned at a couple of them but he had to hurry. He was supposed to meet his dad for lunch.

Pulling on his chosen clothes for the day, he looked around his basically empty dorm room. He was going back to Beacon Hills to stay with his father for awhile. After that he would need to figure out where he was going and what he wanted to do. It was a break and he needed it. Shoving the bedding and the last few lingering pieces of his belongings into his last bag, he carefully picket up his cap and gown and took everything to his jeep. He shoved the bag of belongings into the back before setting his graduation items on the passenger seat. He got in and took a deep breath before grinning to himself. He’d done it and now he would get his award.

Getting out of the jeep at the restaurant he had agreed to meet his dad at, he frowned and looked at his watch. He was a little late yet he saw no sign of his dad. Shrugging a little, he entered and glanced around. Freezing in disbelief, he saw Scott look up and give him a weak smile. He swallowed nervously and moved towards him. Stopping at the table, he was startled when his best friend yanked him into a hug. There was no other choice but to hug him back. At that moment he realized how much he had missed him and hugged harder. They released each other and sat down; Stiles was not all the surprised to see Scott was smiling like a loon but he was surprised to realize he was returning the smile.

“Your dad had to stay in Beacon Hills. He sends his apologies, but there was a big thing and he was needed.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah, he’s not hurt or anything. Just some people being idiots when they don’t need to be.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Stiles ordered from the waitress and waited for Scott to order before asking, “How have you been?”

“Pretty good; I took of the clinic from Deaton. Allison and Isaac got married last year,” he seemed to struggle for words, “Derek went to therapy. It seems to be helping.”

Stiles nodded, “I’m glad, he needed that. And congrads on the clinic, dude. How’s that been going?”

Scott just shrugged and smiled. Stiles knew that meant it was going pretty well but he didn’t want to talk about it. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. It was strange. He had thought he didn’t care about any of them anymore but he wasn’t sure what to think now. Seeing Scott made him think about everyone else. They finished their food and he grilled Scott for more information. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to find the twins had joined the police force or that Jackson had visited. He was surprised to learn that Lydia had left with Jackson but he brushed it off. Peter was still around but he wasn’t causing trouble anymore. Through the talk Stiles realized Scott never really talked about himself.

“What about you? You’ve told me about the clinic but is that all you’ve done?”

“Not much, really. Looked after the pack; which when they discovered why you were suddenly so eager to leave was a handful. It was the first time Isaac worked with the twins. I was mad at the guy but even I was in shock at how vicious they were.”

“I thought they didn’t like me…?”

“We all did. Apparently though, being my ‘second’ made them a tad bit more protective. Also they were blinded by jealousy and severe insecurity. They were completely certain you had never cheated on Derek, so his explanation fell short,” Scott explained.

Stiles nodded his head in understanding before smiling when they got the bill for their food. He reached to pay for it only to wince when Scott smacked his hand away. Standing up, they both headed out and stood there for a moment. It was strange yet familiar. Stiles looked at Scott, “See you at the school?”

“Damn right, I have like three cameras I have to figure out because everyone wants a video and they want it on their own camera.”

Stiles laughed and clapped his hand on Scott’s back. By this time tomorrow he’d be back home and completely unsure of what to do. It was nice knowing he wasn’t going to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A day later and he was finally finished letting his father apologize for missing his graduation. Scott had faithfully filmed every second of it for people and now he was home. He grinned as his father got ready for work and waved as he left. It was nice to be home. Stretching out, he decided to unpack his bags. He knew there were probably things on their way to becoming biohazards. Grinning to himself, he jogged up the stairs and entered his room. He went straight to his bags, so the shadow that suddenly loomed over him startled the hell out of him. He yelped and spun around, arms outstretched and hands fisted. Hitting someone, they both fell back and he blinked, heart racing before scowling darkly.

“Derek.”

There were more muscles. He noticed that immediately. It was annoying as hell now that he thought about it. Every time he’d seen Derek he had been working out. Was being a werewolf and naturally stronger then any human not enough? He stood up and dusted himself off. Derek was rubbing his jaw a little but he didn’t really care. He did care about the fact seemed to leap in his presence. Folding his arms together over his chest, he stared silently at Derek, waiting.

“I came to… apologize,” Derek offered, awkwardly.

“Well right now? Not accepted; so bloody far from accepted it’s almost rejected. Try again and when you do? Try not to be the creepy stalker. Now get out,” Stiles snapped. He didn’t actually expect it to work; so he wasn’t surprised when Derek just looked at him.

“Stiles… what I did…”

There was a thump behind Derek and Stiles looked over his shoulder. Blinking in surprise he saw both twins there, glaring angrily at Derek, “Scott told you to stay away from him.”

“He also said if you did this you get patrol for the week.”

Derek looked frustrated and resigned. He left after glaring at them. Whatever he had to say he obviously didn’t want to say it before the twins. Aiden moved forward and smiled, “Welcome back, Stiles.”

“Thanks… and thanks,” he nodded towards the window. He noted they were in uniform and wondered how they had made something he’d seen his dad in look hot. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Grabbing the bag he’d come for, he tilted his head, inviting them to follow him. Dragging everything to the laundry room, he chuckled as they both stopped to hang up their belts. It was a rule his father had and they obviously followed it. He liked that.

“Sorry for just jumping in,” Ethan said, leaning against the door as Aiden stepped forward to help him load the washer, “We were stopping by to say hi and heard him.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine; I was worried I’d have to find a more creative way to get him to leave.”

“He has become oddly determined to get you back.”

“He’s in for a bit of a disappointment then,” Stiles muttered as he turned the washer on and slammed it shut. He turned and smiled weakly at them, “Sorry, it’s not your problem. But I got over him; forcefully.”

Aiden touched his brother’s arm before leaving. Stiles blinked and looked at Ethan, “He has a date,” was offered before they both went to the kitchen to relax, “Anyway, what do you mean by forcefully?”

Stiles frowned as he made himself a coffee before sitting down and looking at the table. He ran his fingers over the edge of table, completely conscious of the way Ethan’s gaze stayed trained on him, “I almost came back. I thought maybe I’d been too harsh. It was silly but I thought he was like, my own true love,” he snorted and rubbed his face, “I got drunk at a party and woke up wrapped in a blanket. A guy had seen how drunk I was and had just wrapped me up and put me in a guest room. His name was Jason and we hung out after that. I told him the situation and he believed I had under reacted,” Stiles chuckled and blushed horribly, “Jason was so insistent that I’d done the right thing he called in his girlfriend and all her friends. They talked it over with me and pointed out the obvious part I’d been missing.”

“What was it?”

“Derek hadn’t even asked, he just assumed. I get he has trust issues, but… hell he could’ve just followed me one night. Instead he assumed I was fucking around and got together with the first woman he saw. Why should I be with someone like that? I’ll never feel safe and I’ll always doubt if he’ll be true… or whatever.”

Ethan seemed a little more confused and he leaned forward, “Safe? Why wouldn’t you feel safe?”

“Well he reacted that way out of jealousy didn’t he? Missed all the other signs? Who’s to say it couldn’t have gotten worse? I don’t want to live in doubt with someone I’m supposed to feel safe and loved with. We may become friends, but for the moment I just want him to stay the hell away while I get settled back in.”

Finished with his coffee, Stiles set it in the sink and turned, smiling at Ethan. He nudged him and they went to the living room to watch television. Eventually the others would stop by, Stiles knew that, but it was still nice to spend time with at least one of the twins. He’d just been getting to know them when he’d left and it felt like a horrible thing to have left that all behind.

“I bet we would’ve been awesome friends.”

“Sorry?”

“I was thinking about how we were getting to be good friends before the whole Derek thing happened. I bet we would’ve been awesome friends.”

“Probably; everything did seem to go better after we saved you from that spirit, didn’t it?”

“It did. Did Scott end up with Kira after all?”

“Yeah, she’s visiting family overseas at the moment. Scott refused to get married until you returned. I think she was incredibly patient to wait. Isaac and Allison just decided they would make you babysit for the rest of your life.”

Stiles laughed and leaned into Ethan, “I can accept that,” he grinned before they both returned to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe! I'm going to continue to time skip. It seems to be working well for me. I'm thinking at least another month will have passed by the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the grocery parking lot, he waved casually at a few elder ladies as they got into their vehicle. They all knew his father so he had to be polite. It wasn’t a hardship and it helped people feel better about his father being their sheriff. He didn’t understand it but that was the way it was. Grabbing his wallet, he headed in and got a cart. He grinned to himself as he thought about the last month. It was nice to be home. He was hoping he was reading Ethan right. They had been hanging out a lot and he felt oddly close to the wolf. His brother always seemed to disappear when they made plans and he had yet to meet this mysterious girlfriend of his. Rubbing his face lightly, he pushed those thoughts away for later and started to gather the groceries.

Stepping into the cereal isle, in need of his morning sugar and milk, he paused before pushing forward. Derek was there, gathering his own groceries. He knew the werewolf had noticed him but he hoped he would leave it alone. He wasn’t sure what to feel about Derek. He knew there were no more romantic feelings left, but did he want to be friends with someone who so easily thought he’d betray him? He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as thought he had talked to the man about it. Three years without any contact made things feel awkward and humiliating. He had thought Derek would at least e-mail him but there hadn’t been a whisper of contact. He knew Scott hadn’t banned him until after he’d returned and had mentioned he wasn’t sure how he felt about communicating with him, so he had no idea what had happened.

Reaching for his favourite cereal, he still startled when Derek spoke, “Hello Stiles.”

Grabbing the box and dropping it into his cart, he looked at him, “Derek.”

“How are you?”

“Fine,” he replied, keeping it simple before trying to move around him. Derek grabbed his arm and he stiffened. He looked at Derek, who seemed ready to throw him over his shoulder and carry him away to some stupid cave. His eyes narrowed as he twisted his arm, trying to get away. He tugged uselessly, “Derek, let go of me.”

“I want to talk.”

“Talk without touching me,” he snapped.

“You’ll just leave. Look, I’m sorry. I never should’ve assumed you’d just be with other people. I should’ve probably contact you while you were away but I want to make this thing between us work.”

“There is no thing between us, Derek; right now there isn’t even friendship. Who wants to stay with a person who so willingly believes in betrayal?”

“Is it hard to believe? I mean after Kate…”

“SHUT UP ABOUT KATE!” Stiles yelled before lowering his voice, furious, “I have never, once, been Kate. Nothing close to her; I never gave you a reason to believe I would betray you. You became possessive and jealous and took it out on me in the worst way ever. I don’t care if you didn’t notice, the others did. Hell, Scott offered twice to let us use his washing machine but I refused so I wouldn’t be in Melissa’s way. You leapt to a conclusion and decided to fuck the first woman you came across. Deal with it,” he finished before biting his tongue and cringing in pain.

Derek’s hand tightened dangerously on his arm, “You also never talked about what we were. You talked about everything else but never about us. Then, in the two weeks before, you stopped talking all together. What other conclusion should I have come to?”

“Why were there conclusions to be made, Derek? Why didn’t you ask? Why the fuck are you blaming this all on me? You’re the idiot who slept with someone else! Now let me the fuck go,” Stiles snarled, terror beginning to fill him.

The hand gripping his arm tightened and he could feel everything protesting. It was finally tight enough to force him to make a sound of pain but Derek’s grip didn’t lessen. Derek took a step towards him, something feverish in his eyes. Stiles had no idea what he was about to do… and he didn’t find out. A familiar hand gripped Derek’s throat and lifted, forcing him to release Stiles. He stumbled back immediately and watched as Scott’s eyes flashed red. Derek was glaring back with blue eyes before he was tossed down the aisle. Scott stepped in front of him, crouching ever so slightly, “I told you to leave Stiles alone, Derek.”

“He’s supposed to be with me!”

“No he is not. Get out, now.”

Derek glared but he left, unwilling to challenge Scott. Stiles rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and looked at the dark purple bruise. It hurt a lot. Scott’s hand appeared and the black veins appeared shortly after. Relief was instant as the pain was drained away. He looked up and saw Scott was worried. There was a familiar crease between his eyebrows that he got every time he was worried.

“Scott?”

“Not here.”

Nodding his head, he had Scott following him as he finished gathering everything he needed before they headed back. He left Scott in charge of putting everything away as he got some ice to rest on his arm. It was already swelling and he didn’t want to alarm too many other people. He waited patiently for Scott to finish before giving him a curious look.

Scott rubbed his face and sat down, “So, according to Peter, Derek has somehow decided you are the only person who could ever be right for him. He’s stopped going to therapy and he refuses to listen to reason. Chris says he’s heard of something like this happening before but he needs to check a few sources. Until then, sorry buddy, you get a werewolf around at all times.”

Nodding his head, he grinned, “A good reason to have a movie night?”

Scott chuckled, “Actually, it’ll be Ethan tonight. Kira and I are doubling with Allison and Isaac to get some of the good steak.”

Shaking his head he teased him lightly, “Ditching me for a girl? Low bro.”

Scott laughed and shook his head, “Tomorrow, we’ll go through Lord of the Rings, yeah?”

“Awesome. Until you gotta go, wanna help me kill zombies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - date night with Ethan. though Stiles may be slightly unaware... *grins*


	5. Chapter 5

Nerves took him after Scott left. He was not entirely sure what was going to happen. Ethan was great and he really wanted to get to know him better, but he had no idea if the werewolf was into him or just being extra nice. It wasn’t something he was unused to. Shaking his head, he looked at the pile of clothes he had and picked out cleaner jeans and his favourite t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and bit his lip, wondering if it was enough. He reached to change his shirt, not certain of it, but a thump told him he had a visitor. He turned around with a smile only to lose it instantly and take a large step back. He’d been alone for like, ten minutes and this was happening.

“Get the hell out of my house, Derek!”

He didn’t listen, of course. Instead he stalked forward and pressed Stiles against the wall. He struggled but Derek wasn’t letting go. He turned his head away when he tried to kiss him before crying out in pain as his head was forced back up. It was swallowed by Derek’s bruising and demanding kiss. Stiles struggled to get away but he just held on tighter. Derek’s claws came out and his favourite shirt was in ruins. Derek pressed closer to him, deliberately rubbing his scent into his skin while growling. Stiles pulled his face away and managed to scream, trying to attract attention. It worked, but not in the way he wanted it to. Derek’s claws dug into his side, piecing his flesh and he screamed in agony. He could feel the blood dripping down his side as Derek shoved him onto the bed. Stiles tried to roll over but Derek was there in an instant. There was something completely animalistic about his movements. It made everything more terrifying.

Claws dug into his pants and ripped them open, catching his skin and he screamed once more. This time there was an answering roar before he heard his bookshelf shatter. He rolled onto his side and watched as the twins tackled Derek down. Chris Argent was there and Stiles just stared in shock as a needle was plunged into Derek’s neck. He was unconscious in seconds. Chris and Aiden dragged Derek out while Ethan hurried over to him.

“Are you alright?”

Stiles looked up, dazed and shook his head. He rolled over and Ethan growled lowly before moving to get the first aid kit. By the time he returned Stiles had managed to sit up and sit on one of his pillows. He looked up as Ethan sat down beside him and looked down as he cleaned the claw marks. He was confused and terrified. Ethan bandaged everything on his side before helping him roll over. The marks on his backside were not as bad but they still needed to be cleaned.

“What happened?”

There was silence for a few moments before Ethan spoke, his voice soft, “We never really looked into Derek’s therapist. Turns out she was a friend of Kate’s and wanted revenge. Setting him up to harm a human was the best way to go. Adding the fact you’re the sheriff’s son would’ve meant Chris would’ve had no choice but to put him down.”

“What did she do to him?” Stiles asked, reaching for his sleep pants and sliding them on.

“We’re not completely certain, but we’re going to keep his sedated for now. Peter is going through the papers and your father has arrested her. The licence she had was fake,” Ethan explained before he could ask.

Nodding his head, Stiles scooted closer to Ethan and pressed close into his side, “I don’t want to see him. I know he wasn’t… I don’t want to see him, okay?”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Ethan murmured softly.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into him and relaxing. There would be other things to do, but he was amazed by how frantic today had seemed. He looked up and gave Ethan a weak imitation of a smile, “I was hoping tonight was going to be our first date.”

“So was I," Ethan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was supposed to be happy.  
> Maybe next time?
> 
> by the way, brainwashed or wolfbane poison? o.O


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed by with a lot of angry people. Derek had been drugged with powdered wolfbane. It had made him extremely susceptible to suggestion. He’d been made to believe the only happiness he would have was from Stiles. It wasn’t true, at least Stiles hoped it wasn’t, but he’d received a small card apologizing and since the night of the attack he’d not heard or seen the man. Peter had stopped by to apologize in person on his behalf. It was polite of him but there was little anyone could do. He had been weary of the man before and now it was worse. It would take time before he could be comfortable near him. There was a nugget of guilt over those thoughts but there was no getting around it. Despite it not being Derek’s fault, being brainwashed and poisoned, it had still been Derek’s hands and Derek’s face.

Tonight though, his father was out of town for some convention, Scott was with Isaac and the girls for some strange date night (he had doubts they were just dates…) and Aiden was off with his girlfriend. It was just him and Ethan. Smiling at his room, which was now clean and organized, he headed to the kitchen. Being as lazy as he was it was little to no surprise that he’d opted to order some chicken and ribs for their dinner. He was still a little sore as well; at least that’s what he told himself as he called Ethan’s favourite place for delivery. He pulled out a couple of plates and set them on the table before dishing out the food.

Warm arms wrapped around him, startling him for a moment before Ethan’s familiar chuckled sounded. He turned his head and kissed his cheek, “You didn’t knock.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ethan replied.

Stiles just smiled and they sat down to eat, both of them talking about their day. Stiles finished his plate after Ethan did and they both did the dishes before retiring to his room. He put on a movie and curled into Ethan’s side. It was nice and simple. He loved it. Cuddling closer to Ethan, he smiled as they watched the movie. It was very comforting to him and he turned his head to kiss Ethan. He blushed lightly at Ethan’s surprise before his warm hand cupped his face and gently guided him into a deeper kiss. It was nice. There were no thoughts plaguing him of Derek’s attack and all he could think of was how wonderful Ethan had been since he’d returned. He was certain they were going to be together for quite sometime, as they oddly complimented each other. They were both outgoing but knew when to step back when the other needed to speak. They loved to just lounge and watch television. Ethan was easier to wake up, of course, but he figured there would be nothing to gain if they were copies of each other. There was more to learn but for the moment, Stiles knew exactly what he wanted to discover.

Moving closer, he pressed against Ethan’s body. He seemed to get the hint as his shirt disappeared rather quickly. Stiles laughed at that before tugging off his own shirt. Hands explored flesh as they nipped at each other. He tilted his head as Ethan sucked a rather large hickey into his neck before he tried to retaliate. Stiles sulked when it disappeared, giving Ethan a dirty look when he laughed. He pulled away and stripped down, giving him a challenging look. He laughed when Ethan tripped over his pants trying to get them off.

Tackled onto the bed, stiles still laughed before he was silenced with a kiss. It was sweet and he grinned before reaching down and gripped Ethan. Ethan returned the favour and they were soon stroking each other. It was more then enough. He mostly just wanted to be naked with him. He tightened his grip when he felt his impending orgasm and groaned with Ethan did the same. He finished first, cumming over Ethan’s hand and chest. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, sort of hating how tired he felt. Ethan just pushed his hand away and finished with his own hand, cumming all over his chest. He chuckled lightly, knowing the scent would linger for quite sometime. He reached for anything and wiped them both clean enough they wouldn’t end up glued together before flopping onto Ethan’s chest and relaxing.

“I think I love you, just a little.”

Ethan chuckled lightly and tugged the sheet over the both of them, “I’m pretty sure I feel the same, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled softly and closed his eyes. He felt safe, warm and cherished; hopefully Ethan felt the same. Kissing Ethan’s chest lazily, he murmured words he were pretty certain meant ‘good night’ before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go and that's all.
> 
> This was entirely not what I intended when I started writing this, so I don't know if I'll come back to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
